Fearless (Songfic)
Fearless By Foxey There's somethin' 'bout the way The street looks when it's just rained "StormClan, to your dens!" Dapplestar commanded, raising her voice to be heard in the rainstorm. A few cats immediately bundled into their dens, their slick pelts flashing around and disappearing like colorful fish in a torrent of river. Only a few cats remained, drowsily padding off to their dens or hiding underneath bushes. Out of the few cats out of safety were two apprentices. "What are you staring it?" Cherrypaw asked, her paws making slushing sounds as she walked over to her denmate. Brackenpaw was looking off into the distance, precipitation pattering down on his golden-brown pelt. Cherrypaw craned her neck to look into the tom's amber eyes. "Have you been hypnotized by the rain?" She joked. When he did not respond, she continued. "I wonder why your name isn't Waterpaw. Do you think your warrior name will be Brackenrain?" The tom still didn't answer and Cherrypaw finally shoved him with her paw. "Stop being such a statue and answer me!" The golden apprentice finally spoke. "I'm just thinking how you would react if your warrior name was Cherryrain." "Oh," Cherrypaw meowed, still stunned by his final response. "I wouldn't mind. Cherryrain is a pretty name. Brackenrain, however, is not." Brackenpaw laughed and Cherrypaw turned to go to the apprentice's den. "Coming?" There's a glow off the pavement You walk me to the car And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot Yeah Oh yeah We're drivin' down the road I wonder if you know I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now But you're just so cool Run your hands through your hair Absent-mindedly makin' me want you And I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless So, baby, drive slow 'Til we run out of road in this one horse town I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat You put your eyes on me In this moment now capture it, remember it 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless Well, you stood there with me in the doorway My hands shake I'm not usually this way But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave It's the first kiss, It's flawless, Really something, It's fearless. Oh yeah 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless 'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me head first Fearless And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress Fearless Oh-oh Oh yeah Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions